dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Helga
Helga (タルボーン Talbone) is a robot created by Dr. Z, although this fact is not known until the end of the series. Dr. Z also mentions that he didn't actually create Helga. She had came ready-made for him and he just fixed her parts. Dr. Z didn't know that she has a strict brain, but he comments that this can be cured with an electrical shock (which nobody, except Seth, dared to do). In the English dub, she is first voiced by Maddie Blaustein, and then by Mike Pollock. Character Design Name Though not certain, Helga's Japanese name, Talbone might be a parody on the "Tailbone" which is the final part of vertebrae in the human skeleton. This name might also be an allusion to the old saying "pain in the tail" which can be supported by Helga being high demanding and very strict, much to everyone's dismay. Personality Helga is often depicted as the scary maid, who is feared by all except for Seth. Any child spotted by Helga is dragged over to study, enemy or not. It is hinted that there will be severe consequences if she finds that they have left their studies, as Rod and Laura instantly flee the scene in episode 27 once Helga appears. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': As an android, Helga possesses a great level of superhuman strength, which is demonstrated when she could temporarily knock a Stegosaurus and a Pentaceratops off their feet with her soup ladle, as well as when she easily threw a giant praying mantis with both of her hands. *'Superhuman Speed': Helga possesses superhuman speed that enables her to run across the surface of water. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Helga fast enough to deflect nearly all of a Stegosaurus' spike arrows with her soup ladle. *'Superhuman Durability': Helga is a highly durable android, for she can withstand the brute force of large dinosaurs, a spike arrow, and a collapsing building. She does however have her limits and was temporarily destroyed when the Saurophaganax used Fire Scorcher to set her ablaze. *'Expert Cook': Helga is incredibly talented in cooking, and her ability is shown when she defeated Johnny Cook in a match on who can create the best crab and egg fried rice. Anime Helga is a robot created by Dr. Z to take care of household chores. However, she seems to be the boss of the other members of the Alpha Gang with the exception of Seth, who seems to be the only member who isn't afraid of her. Dr. Z says that Helga was a "do-it-yourself" kit he bought onlineDinosaur King episode 46. She is also the only other android, alongside Jonathan. Dr. Z has "Helga Underwear", as shown in episode 1. Statistics TCG Lores :(DKAA) Return all Dinosaurs in play to their owners' hands. You can't Dino Slash Dinosaurs for the rest of this turn. :(DKBD) Until the end of this turn, all Dinosaurs lose all abilities and can't gain new abilities. Search your deck for a Move card and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) Quotes *[[Dr. Z] about Seth] "Calm down Doctor! Can't you see that Seth is not well? Let him regain his strength and then you can pulverize him." *[[Rod and Laura]] "Do your homework!" *"Time to study!" Trivia *There is a running gag throughout several episodes of the first season where members of the D-Team often mispronounce Helga's name as Olga, Thelma, Wilma, and Hilda. Gallery Helga3.png|Helga after discovering Gel Jarks' weakness to salt Helga DKAA.png|Helga TCG card (DKAA) Helga DKBD.png|Helga TCG card (DKBD) Hvsp.PNG|Helga hitting Pentaceratops in Lights, Camera, Destruction! Ymdyhw.PNG|Pentaceratops hitting Helga back its helga.PNG|Helga hit with one of Stegosaurus' Spike Arrows Helga.jpg|Helga concept art References Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Female